Shattered Heavens
by shirocchin
Summary: "Apa yang kau rencanakan, nona? Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir kau mau menolongku cuma-cuma."/"Panggil aku Ino. Sebutan nona terdengar tua jika keluar dari mulut seorang bocah sepertimu."/"Kau bisa tidur di ranjangku jika kau mau."/ SasuInoGaa. M-rated for theme. Thanks for reading. Chapter 1 : Prologue


Shattered Heavens (c) **shirocchin**

Sasuke x Ino x Gaara

All charas belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Aroma busuk yang menyengat membuat Uchiha Sasuke terpaksa membuka mata, mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum memutuskan untuk bangkit. Hujan membuat selokan di ujung jalan meluap, mengirim sampah berbau busuk ke permukaan aspal yang penuh dengan lubang. Sasuke menyadari hiruk pikuk kehidupan pasar telah usai ketika melihat dunia di sekelilingnya sunyi, meninggalkan sisa-sisa sampah dan genangan air kotor di sepanjang jalan. Di beberapa pojok kios, beberapa bocah dekil setengah telanjang berebutan mengais makanan basi di tempat sampah, bersaing dengan seekor kucing pincang yang ingin mendapat bagian.

Dengan langkah gontai Sasuke berjalan menjauhi pasar. Tubuhnya yang kurus semakin terlihat mengenaskan dengan beberapa tonjolan tulang rusuk yang mengintip dari balik kaos tipis penuh bercak dengan aroma keringat dan sampah yang melebur menjadi satu. Membuat Sasuke merasakan desakan mual luar biasa dari dalam lambung yang sejak tiga hari belum terisi. Kemana kaki kurus ini akan menuntunnya? Rasa lapar yang hebat membuat sepasang mata lelaki itu tak fokus dengan keadaan sekelilingnya.

Tak ada seorang pun di jalan. Rumah-rumah di samping kanan dan kiri jalan tertutup rapat, penghuninya pasti bergelung dalam selimut yang hangat, pikir Sasuke. Pemuda itu tak punya tenaga untuk merutuki hidupnya, yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah makanan. Urusan mengutuk nasib bisa ia lakukan nanti setelah perut terisi. Sasuke tak berpikir apa-apa lagi, langkahnya semakin berat dan lambat. Gang sempit yang terletak di antara dua rumah di sisi kanan jalan menjadi tujuannya berteduh. Keadaan lorong kecil itu tak jauh berbeda dengan gang bau di pasar tadi. Sasuke bisa melihat kerumunan lalat membentuk pola lingkaran di atas kotoran anjing. Tikus-tikus got saling berkejaran, menabrak kaki kurus yang nyaris goyah tak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri.

Lelah. Tubuh kurus kering bak kerangka berjalan itu merosot di dinding bata yang menjadi sandaran; sepasang netra meredup perlahan.

.

.

Sasuke tak pernah ingat kapan ia bisa tidur senyaman ini. Hangat dan empuknya ranjang membuatnya kembali mengeruk kepingan-kepingan memori yang telah terbakar beberapa tahun silam. Sepasang mata cekung itu melebar, aroma cerutu mengusik indera penciumannya. Kesadaran menguasainya. Otak Sasuke berpikir lamban, seingatnya ia meringkuk bersama lalat dan tikus got di gang sempit beraroma busuk. Pemuda itu memandang meja kecil berwarna cokelat dengan goresan di sana sini, sebuah meja jelek dengan nampan berisi semangkok nasi yang masih mengepulkan uap serta secangkir teh krisan di atasnya. Sasuke tidak peduli di mana ia berada, tak sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, pemandangan hidangan di depannya membuatnya gelap mata. Makan dengan tergesa, beberapa butir nasi jatuh di atas seprai bercorak bunga lavender.

"Enak, hm?" Suara seorang wanita menggema dalam ruangan berukuran sedang yang minim penerangan, membuat Uchiha Sasuke menahan gerakan tangannya mengambil nasi dalam mangkok yang tinggal separuh.

Sosok wanita berambut pirang platinum duduk dengan anggun di sebuah kursi kayu penuh ukiran khas negeri Tirai Bambu. Sepasang bibir yang merekah indah melengkung, membentuk pola bulan sabit terbalik. Wanita itu tersenyum, yang tanpa Sasuke sadari membuatnya merasakan sebuah kelegaan tak beralasan.

"Kalau kau masih lapar aku akan menyuruh pelayanku membawa nasi baru. Lihat dirimu, bocah tampan. Kau kurus kering seperti anjing jalanan." Kata-kata itu keluar dari sepasang bibir indah yang beberapa saat lalu mengirimkan kelegaan dalam hati Sasuke.

"Apa kau yang membawaku ke mari, nona?" Butuh beberapa detik bagi pemuda berambut bak bokong ayam itu mengeluarkan suara yang tertahan untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Oh, aku hanya memungut anak ayam yang hampir mati kelaparan di sebuah gang bau penuh kotoran anjing. Apa kau tak senang dengan perbuatanku? Setidaknya kau sedikit bersyukur karena aku yang menemukanmu. Aku harap kau tak lupa dengan kejahatan-kejahatan yang sedang marak di kota ini. Atau.. sepertinya kau lebih suka dibawa pergi oleh pria bengis yang akhir-akhir ini melakukan aksi penculikan, pembunuhan, lalu menjual organ korban kejahatannya di pasar ilegal." Wanita itu mencerocos cukup panjang, Sasuke bisa menangkap nada kekesalan dalam setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Maaf, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya terkejut. Ya, siapapun pasti akan terkejut mendapati dirinya tiba-tiba bergelung dengan nyaman di atas ranjang, bukan meringkuk di dekat tong sampah."

Kimono yang dikenakan wanita pirang itu tersibak perlahan saat sang empunya berdiri dari posisi nyamannya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar, menoleh sekilas ke arah pemuda kumal yang duduk di tepi ranjang dan berujar, "Aku akan memanggil pelayan. Tunggulah di situ. Dan jangan sentuh barang-barangku. Mengerti?"

Satu anggukan pelan dari Sasuke dan wanita cantik itu lenyap dari pandangan. Kini, Sasuke seorang diri di ruangan, yang ia yakini sebagai kamar si wanita pirang. Kesempatan itu Sasuke gunakan untuk mengamati setiap sudut ruangan yang menguarkan aroma cerutu. Apa wanita tadi menghisap cerutu? Pertanyaan dalam benak Sasuke langsung terjawab saat sepasang matanya menangkap sebuah benda berbentuk panjang ramping dengan ujung yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap tipis. Selebihnya hanya diisi perabotan biasa seperti rak kayu tempat porselen, meja kecil, dan sebuah lemari kuno dengan cermin yang sedikit buram karena debu.

Sasuke nyaris berjengit saat mendadak pintu ruangan terbuka, menampilkan sosok si pirang diikuti dua pelayan berwajah oriental yang masing-masing membawa nampan berisi dua mangkok penuh nasi hangat dan sayur serta lauk, membuat pemuda itu nyaris meneteskan air liurnya ke lantai. Si pirang memberi kode, menyuruh dua pelayannya meninggalkan tempat. Sasuke kembali makan dengan lahap, tak peduli dengan si pirang yang kini mulai menghisap cerutu. Asapnya mengenai wajah Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu batuk sebentar, lalu kembali mengunyah tergesa.

"Kau bocah tampan, sayang tubuhmu kurus kering, matamu cekung seperti mayat hidup, dan baumu seperti anjing yang tak mandi bertahun-tahun. Tinggal di sini dan dalam beberapa bulan ke depan kau akan menjelma menjadi pemuda bertubuh sempurna." Si pirang terkekeh sembari menghisap cerutunya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, nona? Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir kau mau menolongku cuma-cuma." Meski hidup menggelandang cukup lama, sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke tak kehilangan ketajamannya dalam membaca pikiran sang lawan bicara.

"Panggil aku Ino. Sebutan nona terdengar tua jika keluar dari mulut seorang bocah sepertimu. Sebelum kau melontarkan seribu pertanyaan, apa tidak lebih baik kau memperkanalkan diri terlebih dahulu? Aku seperti berbicara dengan mayat hidup. Kau punya nama, kan?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke. Sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku, apa kau yakin tidak ingin kupanggil dengan sebutan Nona Ino?"

Wanita bernama Ino itu merengut kesal. Apa pemuda di depannya ini berusaha bermain-main dengannya? Sekeras apapun Ino mencari jawaban, sepasang mata Sasuke menyiratkan kejujuran.

"Tak perlu. Cukup Ino saja. Usiaku masih dua puluhan, bocah dekil. Aku rasa perbincangan kita cukup sampai di sini. Kau harus membersihkan diri jika ingin berbicara banyak denganku. Pelayanku sudah menyiapkan pakaian baru dan alat mandi. Shizune-san akan mengantarmu sampai kamar mandi. Oh, satu lagi. Berpura-puralah tuli saat kau melewati lorong remang-remang dengan banyak kamar di setiap sisi. Jangan memasang tampang penasaran, Sasuke. Kau akan tahu nanti, tapi seperti kataku. Teruslah berjalan seperti kau tak mendengar apapun. Sekarang pergilah."

Seorang pelayan berambut hitam sebahu masuk, menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sedikit tersandung saat berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan gadis yang tiba-tiba menyeretnya.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri,"tukas Sasuke cepat, dan detik berikutnya gadis bernama Shizune tersebut melepaskan genggamannya.

"Aku tidak percaya Ino-sama memungut bocah dekil sepertimu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Kau adalah bocah kedua yang dipungut oleh Ino-sama. Apa kau sudah berterima kasih padanya? Apa kau bersikap sopan padanya? Aku harap kau tidak bertindak kurang ajar di depannya."

Mendengar ocehan Shizune- _san_ di sampingnya, Sasuke menyadari satu hal bahwa wanita pirang yang menolongnya adalah sosok yang dihormati dan disegani sekaligus memiliki posisi yang lebih tinggi dari yang lain. Entah posisi apa. Tempat bernunansa tradisional khas negeri Sakura menjadi pemandangan dominan bagi Sasuke. Ia tak menjawab berondongan pertanyaan Shizune, namun sadar akan sesuatu. Ya, ia belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ino. Sasuke merasa sedikit bersalah dan kurang ajar karena tidak mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Rasa kenyang dan nyaman agaknya membutakan moralnya untuk sesaat.

"Aku akan berterima kasih pada Ino nanti. Maaf, aku lupa mengatakannya."

Shizune menempeleng kepala Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mengaduh perlahan."Apa kau bilang? Ino? Ino? Mana sopan santunmu, bocah kumal? Untuk bocah bawang sepertimu kau harus memanggilnya Yamanaka- _sama_. Aku heran dengan Ino- _sama_. Sepertinya ia menyukaimu sampai mau repot-repot mengurusmu."

Sasuke hanya berdehem pelan sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Sementara gadis di sampingnya mengomel panjang lebar, Sasuke merasakan ada hal yang tidak beres dengan pemandangan kamar-kamar yang tertutup rapat dengan cahaya temaram. Suara-suara ganjil dari kamar menggelitik indera pendengaran pemuda Uchiha. Tanpa menebak-nebak suara aneh apa itu, Sasuke tahu _apa yang terjadi_ di dalam setiap deretan kamar. Seolah mematuhi perkataan Ino, Sasuke terus berjalan cepat tanpa sadar meninggalkan Shizune yang berusaha mengejarnya. Intonasi suara-suara aneh tadi berkurang setiap Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Dan suara tersebut benar-benar lenyap saat ia mencapai kamar mandi. Nafas pemuda belasan tahun tersebut masih memburu. Tersengal, dadanya yang kurus naik turun tak beraturan. Mencoba menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia mampu, Sasuke mencoba mengatur deru nafasnya. Shizune kembali menempeleng kepala bak bokong ayam milik sang pemuda dengan kesal karena ditinggalkan tiba-tiba.

"Caramu berlari seperti orang dikejar setan, tahu? Apa yang membuatmu berlari meninggalkanku? Dasar bocah kurang ajar, sudah untung aku mau mengantarmu."

Omelan Shizune kini menjadi hal yang biasa bagi Sasuke. Lagi, dengan menggumamkan kata maaf pelan, Sasuke melesat menuju kamar mandi. Di luar, gadis pelayan itu masih mengomel dan Sasuke tak ingin membuang waktu berharganya dengan meladeni omelan Shizune yang tiada akhir. Guyuran pertama membuat Sasuke sejenak melupakan kejamnya dunia. Mandi adalah hal yang jarang ia lakukan saat hidup di jalanan. Meski sering kehujanan, tapi bagi Sasuke kehujanan tidak sama dengan mandi. Aroma mawar menguar kala Sasuke menciptakan busa-busa lembut, menyabuni, menggosok kuat setiap inchi kulit tubuhnya yang kotor dan bau. Ini adalah kemewahan, batinnya. Mungkin setelah ini, Sasuke akan bersimpuh di lantai, memeluk kaki Ino, dan mengucapkan beribu terima kasih.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino masih setia dengan cerutu yang terjepit di antara dua belah bibirnya saat Sasuke memasuki ruangan dengan penampilan baru yang lebih bersih dan wangi, tentu saja. Ino mengamati perubahan si bocah dekil dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, bergumam _hmm_ pelan, kemudian berkata," Kau harus banyak makan untuk mengembalikan bentuk tubuhmu. Sampai detik ini aku masih merasa sedang ngobrol dengan _zombie_.Jangan khawatir, Shizune dan pelayan lainnya akan memasak banyak untukmu."

Sejak menginjakkan kaki di tempat asing ini dan bertatap muka dengan sang dewi penolongnya, benak Sasuke masih berkecamuk dengan seribu pertanyaan tentang ini dan tentang itu. Pemuda itu sudah menyusun beberapa pertanyaan utama yang siap ia ajukan saat mandi tadi, namun saat berhadapan dengan Ino, pertanyaan yang sudah ia siapkan menguap begitu saja. Tatapan sepasang _aquamarine_ jernih yang kini menghunjam pandangannya seolah mengatakan—lebih tepatnya memerintahkan dirinya untuk diam dan jangan menanyakan apapun. Sasuke mendeguk ludah. Wanita di depannya cantik dan kejam di saat yang bersamaan. Misterius, karena sepasang netra Sasuke tak mampu membaca apa yang ada di dalam kepala si pirang. Situasi ini sangat menyebalkan. Seperti ada rantai tak terlihat yang mengekang Sasuke dan seribu pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Kau bisa tidur di ranjangku jika kau mau." Yamanaka Ino berbalik, memunggungi Sasuke, bersiap menghilang dari pandangan pemuda yang kini tengah kehilangan kata-kata.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Sasuke, wanita pirang itu masih sempat tersenyum simpul. Ujung kimononya yang bersentuhan dengan permukaan lantai menimbulkan suara gesekan pelan, menandakan wanita itu telah pergi. Shizune yang sejak tadi menunggu di luar melempar tatapan kesal ke arah Sasuke saat menutup pintu, memutus hubungan pemuda beriris _onyx_ dengan dunia luar. Aroma cerutu masih menguar di dalam ruangan. Meski membuat nafasnya sedikit sesak, aroma ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada aroma sampah busuk sepanjang jalan.

.

.

Derap langkah anggun wanita bermarga Yamanaka menciptakan gema lirih di sepanjang lorong remang-remang. Tujuannya adalah sebuah kamar yang terletak paling ujung. Tak ada ketukan pintu terlebih dulu, Ino masuk dan mendapati sosok pemuda berambut merah bata bersandar di sisi pintu. Menyambutnya dengan senyuman paling manis, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku dengar kau menemukan peliharaan baru, Ino- _nee_. Sekarang, apa kau akan mencampakkan diriku?"

Seakan tak mendengar pertanyaan si kepala merah, wanita itu lebih memilih melucuti pakaiannya, lalu membuangnya ke sudut ruangan. Berbaring dengan posisi menyamping, menghadap pemuda bertatto 'Ai' dengan pandangan menggoda. Pemandangan wanita telanjang adalah hal biasa bagi si kepala merah. Namun, melihat Yamanaka Ino berbaring polos tanpa busana membuat pemuda tersebut mendeguk ludah, dan tanpa sadar menyeret langkah, meminimalisir jarak antara dirinya dan si pirang.

"Jangan memasang ekspresi menakutkan seperti itu, Gaara. Kau terlihat menyeramkan." Ino berusaha menghalangi gerakan pemuda merah bata yang bersiap menerkam dirinya.

"Mainan kesayanganku hanya kamu seorang. Uchiha Sasuke tak akan merebut posisimu."

.

.

.

TBC.

Yk, 2015.


End file.
